monsterhighwasnepostaciefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
James B. Karakon
Plik:Cytat1.pngNawet nie wiesz jakie to piękne uczucie, gdy możesz pozabijać swoich wrogów na swych kartkach.Plik:Cytat2.pngJames o swoim hobby. RENOWACJA! James B. Karakon - syn zmutowanego karalucha, niezbyt zadowolony z faktu, że jest uczniem Straszyceum. Oraz, że jest. Osobowość Karakon jest osobą strasznie skrytą. Nigdy, przenigdy nie ukazuje swoich emocji. Nienawidzi też użalać się nad sobą. Uważa, że powinien być silny a nie jakąś kolejną ciotą. Jedynym miejscem, gdzie ukazuje swoje emocje jest opuszczony zamek.. Gdy pisze opowiadania. Czasami płacze, gdy daje się unieść emocjom twórczym. Nie potrafi tak czuć, gdy jest z innymi. Nie chce. Dlatego nie lubi spędzać czasu z innymi, czuje się przy nich przytłoczony. Można powiedzieć, że trochę się ich boi, gdyż nie chce być zraniony, jak kiedyś był i nadal jest. Każdy uznaje, że po prostu jest nieśmiały, lecz tak naprawdę to wina bycia asocjalną osobą i introwertycznym ujem. Jego samoocena zmienia się zbyt często. Raz czuje się lepszy od każdego, a raz najgorszą osobą na świecie. Próbuje to opanować, gdyż nienawidzi hipokrytów i osób, które często zmieniają zdanie, ale niestety nie potrafi. Ma kiepskie oceny w szkole, gdyż nie ma motywacji do nauki, nienawidzi sytuacji, w której jest i szkoły. Ma lekki strach przed tą placówką, więc często się zrywa z lekcji. Oczywiście, jest na tyle mądry, aby zdawać, ale zazwyczaj leci na 2 i 3. Jeszcze nie można zapomnieć o tym, że nad wszystkim ceni swoje hobby. Może zrobić prawie wszystko, aby napisać coś w trakcie zdradliwej weny twórczej, albo wydać kasę na nowe ubranko dla lalki. Jest rozrzutny, jeśli coś na serio lubi robić. Nie zawaha się także mieć długi. Jednak gorzej z wyrzucaniem czy sprzedawaniem ich, gdyż za bardzo przywiązuje się do swoich rzeczy. Traktuje je jak własne potomstwo. O wiele lepiej niż osoby, które zna a nawet lubi. Niestety James za bardzo chowa emocje nawet od osób, które kocha. A to się zdarza rzadko! Jest za dużo osób, których nie lubi: za bardzo uległych; za bardzo narzekających na rzeczy, których i tak się nie da zmienić; za bardzo krzykliwych i wręcz błagających o uwagę; tak zwanych "mean girls" i "douches"; osób, które muszą śmiać się z niedoskonałości innych aby się czuć lepiej i tak dalej, i tak dalej. Karakon ma dużą niechęć do ludzi i potworów. Nie znosi z tego powodu żadnych miejsc z dużym tłumem - zwłaszcza blokowisk i slumsów. Nie tylko to, te dwa miejsca potrafią łatwo go zdołować. Są takie szare. A on jako poetyczna i wrażliwa na piękno dusza nie może tego wytrzymać. Jako filozof również, gdyż zaczyna pytać świata co sprawiło, że takie miejsca istnieją. Ogólnie lubi filozofować, więc to nic dziwnego, że kwestionuje dobro świata. Jest to dusza wolna, więc nie znosi, gdy inni każą mu myśleć tylko o czymś, albo pisać tylko o czymś. To nie jego bajka. Przez bycie taki filozofem często wygląda na zamyślonego. Przez to wydaje się, że nigdy nie słucha a wręcz ignoruje ignoruje. Jednak to nieprawda! On wszystko słyszy i wszystko wie. Bój się. Zainteresowania Pisanie opowiadań Pisząc powiastki, Jeremy przelewa swe negatywne emocje na kartkę. Dlatego są głównie ponure.. O najgorszych wersjach życia, teoriach spiskowych, narkotykach, rodzinie, potworach, seksie i marnym disco polo. Najczęściej jego bohaterowie giną marnie w różnych okolicznościach. Owe postacie są prawie zawsze osobami, które go danego dnia strasznie wkurzyły, albo doprowadziły do smutku. Zbieranie porcelanowych lalek Kocha zbierać lalki. Bardzo często go inspirują i są bardzo ładną ozdobą. Niestety jego bracia nie akceptują tego hobby, więc musi owe lalki ukrywać. Kocha jedną laleczkę, którą nazwał Annabelle. Często kupuje jej nowe ubranka, czesze jej włosy. Jest dla niego jak kochanka. Czytanie biografii psychopatów Dla większości osób wydaje się to dziwne, ale James uważa, że czytanie biografii psychopatów jest najlepszą metodą by poznać najmroczniejsze strony psychiki. Nigdy was nie zastanawiało, co inni mogą zrobić w najmroczniejsze dni - bez zakazów ani nakazów? Wygląd James jest potworem o ciemnej, brązowej skórze i na niej czarnych kropkach. oraz czarnej pokrywie. Pod nią ma skrzydła, które są za małe, aby mógł zacząć latać. Na głowie ma grube czułki z ostrymi kolcami. Jego włosy są czarne z żółtymi końcówkami a jego oczy pokazują jak szara jest jego egzystencja (bardzo szara). Jego ubrania zakrywają większość ciała, gdyż nie lubi go pokazywać. Relacje Rodzina Jest synem dwójki zmutowanych karaluchów. Ma liczne rodzeństwo, z którymi różnie bywa Nie wybiera się rodziny niestety. Przyjaciele Wrogowie Jeremy jest potworem, który NIGDY nie pokazuje jak kogoś nie lubi. Z tego powodu nie wiadomo, kto jest jego wrogiem a kto nie. Przy okazji bardzo łatwo go urazić, więc można nim łatwo zostać. Miłość Kiedyś James chodził z Nocte, ale już razem nie są. Chłopak ma złamane serce i nie szuka na razie miłości. Zwierzak Teoretycznie rzecz biorąc, ma karalucha. Jednak z nim się nie bawi ani nie lubi. Więc oficjalnie nie ma żadnego zwierzaka. Ale chciałby kota. Relacje z Cecil "CeCe" Jormungand Nocte Lidelse Klasyczny potwór Karaluch, karaczan wschodni (Blatta orientalis, przestarzałe z tur. – karakon) – owad synantropijny (żyjący w siedliskach człowieka). Żyje w kuchniach, magazynach, wyjadając produkty żywnościowe. Długość do 3 cm. Ubarwienie czerwone do czarno-brązowego. Dobrze rozwinięta druga para skrzydeł. Skrócone pokrywy samców nie zakrywają odwłoka, u samic jedynie zalążki skrzydeł. Długie czułki. Drop Dead Diary Ksywki: Karaluch Ulubione powiedzonko: Karaluch przecież nie ma uczuć.. Jest tylko owadem. Najbardziej lubi: Pisać opowiadania. Opiekować się moją kolekcją lalek. ...a najmniej: Rodziny, szkoły, piosenek o miłości, innych.. Jest dużo rzeczy, których nie lubię Zwierzak: Nie rusza się z domu bez: Pióra i notatnika. Ulubiony kolor: Czarny i żółty. Sekrety pokoju: Ciekawostka: Nie potrzeba wam chyba żadnych ciekawostek. Cytaty Plik:Cytat1.pngNawet nie wiesz jakie to piękne uczucie, gdy możesz pozabijać swoich wrogów na swych kartkach.Plik:Cytat2.pngJames o swoim hobby. Plik:Cytat1.pngMoja własna droga krzyżowa? Rodzina. I szkoła.Plik:Cytat2.pngJames o swoim życiu. Plik:Cytat1.pngKaraluch przecież nie ma uczuć.. Jest tylko owadem.Plik:Cytat2.pngJames o samym sobie. Plik:Cytat1.pngPiszę opowiadania, ponieważ zabijanie jest karalne.Plik:Cytat2.pngJames o samym sobie. Po czym go rozpoznać? #Ma czułki na głowie jak wszystkie karaluchy. #Jego włosy są czarno-brązowe. #Ma skrzydła typowo owadzie. #Ma czarne kropki na całym ciele. Stroje Basic Ciekawostki #Jego drugie imię brzmi Bożydar, dostał je od dziadka od strony ojca. #Jego ojciec pochodzi z Polski. #Ma naturalne ombre. #Mimo posiadania skrzydeł nie umie latać. #Szczerze nienawidzi disco polo. #Jak i piosenek o miłości. #Nie lubi karaluchów. #Jego największym marzeniem jest zmiana rasy. #A drugim jest zostanie światowej sławy pisarzem. #Ma 1,67 cm wzrostu, czyli 5 stóp i 5,7 inchów Galeria CzemuJames.png|Czyli czemu James nie lubi typowych dziewczyn. JamesB-basic.png|Udaję, że umiem rysować, czyli basic. Jamessimsy.png|Żeńska wersja Jamesa w simsach Jamessimsy2.png Kategoria:Chłopcy Kategoria:Uczniowie Monster High Kategoria:Karaluchy Kategoria:Koprze Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Stany Zjednoczone